Freesol-The Heart Of Shikon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: In order for demons to gain their markings and power, they must overcome the womb of a miko. Only then can they attract a demoness mate. Kagome and Kikyo are the chosen. Things never go as planned and the Mikos are switch with the brothers when the first breeding fails. Inutashio worried for Kagome's fragile heart but fate deny his plans and he must watch as its ripped from her.
1. Chapter 1

_Song mix. My immortal and we should leave our lovers._

* * *

 _I'm so tired of being here- We should leave our lovers And be with one another-_

For grown demons to come into their greater power, they must take the body and power of a miko.

To gain their markings a demon must fill a mikos womb and impregnate her and only then would they gain their markings and be able to attract a demoness for a mate. Whether they kept their miko and pup was up to each demon, but most threw them aside.

InuTashio was not one of them, he kept both his human bride and his half-breed son.

But he had two sons. They were both of age and the time had come. Their names were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Come my sons, it is time."

Both sons rose from their kneeling and followed their father to a village.

Everyone bowed to them. Monks greeted them. They were demons among demons.

"Are my chosen mikos ready?" InuTashio asked.

"Hai, My Lord" Miroku bowed. Sango stood by the door guarding them, stopping anyone other than the chosen males from going in.

InuTashio waved his hand and Sango moved and opened the first door. Steam poured out. "For you Inuyasha, I have the sweet and powerful Kagome."

Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes. Kagome was far more powerful than any other miko around, even if she had not fully tapped into her raw power, he hoped his father would pair him with her. Plus, that little miko looked like she needed a good breaking.

"For you Sesshomaru, I have chosen the elder, colder yet strong sister, Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked at the second door that opened. He secretly loved her, and she him, but they could not speak out about it. After they impregnated them, if Sesshomaru didn't keep her, which he was sure his brother wouldn't, he would claim her; he decided he didn't need a demonic lover. He was prepared for his brother's anger over it. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha, but time had seen a cooler tone between them.

"Go and claim them." Their father said.

Inuyasha stripped and went into the warm water where Kagome was standing with a sheer robe over her body. He had always cared about Kagome.

Inuyasha slipped a hand around her waist. "Don't fight it, okay Kagome?"

"Hai."

Sesshomaru also stripped his clothes and walked to the older sister, who looked nothing but ready to get it over with. Overpowering her would be easy.

"My Lord." She bowed her head.

"Miko."

Inuyasha tilted Kagome back and her hair brushed the water. She made a noise when Inuyasha's mouth caught one of her breasts in his mouth.

Sesshomaru looked over and their eyes met.

"Onii-san." She whispered she had always called him that. At first, it pissed him off to no end, but now it just made him slightly possessive as if she were his sister.

"You would rather have my sister," Kikyo spoke.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kikyo. "It matters not, prepare for me."

Inuyasha took Kagome soft and sweet, she did not fight.

Sesshomaru took Kikyo hard and quick. She did fight, and he quickly showed just how powerful he already was.

"I'm going to cum, Kagome. Are you ready?" She was laid on the floor of the bathhouse. "Hai." She said but closed her eyes.

Inuyasha spilled his seed into her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Kagome."

He knew she didn't really want this, but it was her duty and had all but been bred for this since their births. He slipped out of her after stealing her purity and womb and quickly left.

Sesshomaru came and quickly shoved the older miko away. She fell to the floor and glared at him. He washed, walking through the water to get the miko off him, then looked over at Kagome, who was sitting up covering herself. "You did not fight." He stated.

"There was no need."

"Then my bother will not earn his marks, Miko." As he spoke marks showed up on his wrist.

"He told me not to."

"Pathetic."

"Onii-san?"

"Stop calling me that, Miko." Then he left both women.

Tears fell from her eyes. Deep down she had hoped it would be him to take her and she knew Kikyo was hoping for Inuyasha.

"Onee-sama?" Kagome looked to her elder sister.

"Dry your tears and dress. Our Lord waits for us, we must return and stay within the wall until they can confirm our pregnancies."

"Hai."

They left the village that night, leaving their family and friends, unknowing if they would see them again. Not knowing if they would make it through birth if they were even pregnant.

Kikyo knew one thing for sure, she didn't want to be a miko. She wanted to be a normal woman. She only held onto the hopes that Inuyasha would have been the one.

But fate didn't like either sister it seemed, and the brothers were cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suppressed by all my childish fears-We can share our secrets 'Til they swallow one another._

War was a never-ending thing. This war was the cause of breeding with the mikos.

"I fucking hate war." Inuyasha said slinging the blood from his blade. He liked to fight sure, but war was tiring even for a demon, or more of a half breed.

"There will always be war, little brother." He sneered.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't you think it's odd we haven't heard from father?"

Sesshomaru didn't much care right now.

"What if they didn't get pregnant?"

"Speak for yourself half breed."

"K, jerk."

"Afraid that I knocked up your lover?"

Inuyasha stumbled back. "Wha- what?!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Did you think I did not know?"

Inuyasha looked away.

"You did not gain your markings, you did not overcome Kagome."

"I told her not to fight it."

"Afraid little brother?"

"K, no I just didn't want my markings from her!" He put his sword at his side. "I don't want the reminder of what I did to her, she's like a little sister." He confessed.

"Yet, it is I whom she calls brother."

Inuyasha's eyes came up to his brothers. "You get off on that, don't you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even look at me like that asshole, you ain't the only one with secrets."

Sesshomaru put his sword away. "It matters not I seek only power. Pray, Inuyasha, that your lover makes it through child birth."

"So, you don't plan on keeping her?"

"I have no want, nor need, of your human miko half breed."

"Yeah, you got the wind witch." He shook his head. "I'd take a human hime over that bitch any day."

Inuyasha's worry was well founded.

"Well?" InuTashio asked his demon wife as she came from the room. The sons of the West had been gone a week and would return soon.

"I am afraid they did not take."

"Either of them?" InuTashio asked shocked.

"Hai, My Lord."

His human wife pulled on his sleeve. "Inuyasha gained no stripes, my Lord."

He was confused. For one not to take, sure, but for both?!

"They are not barren!" He said with haste.

Inside the room Kagome and Kikyo held onto each other. "What is going to happen?" Kagome asked.

"They may try again, or they may kill us."

Kagome gasped. "They wouldn't?"

"They may not, I am unsure of the eldest son. He will not be pleased."

"I don't understand, I didn't fight Inuyasha. I should be with child."

Kikyo smirked. "Are you sad that you are not carrying my lovers child?"

Kagome tugged on Kikyo. "You know that is not what I-"

"I purified his seed." Kikyo cut her off.

"What!" Kagome whispered.

"I purified Sesshomaru's seed so that it would not take root, your sister would rather die."

"But Kikyo, if he finds out."

Kikyo looked down at her. "Will you tell him?"

"Nnno?"

"Do you feel them?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "They are about, a day and a half away."

"I am sure they know something is amiss. Word of rooting should have been sent 3 days after."

"So we wait?" Kagome asked.

"Fear not, your older sister has a plan."

Kagome didn't trust that, when Kikyo planned things someone always ended up dead.

InuTashio walked in. "We will wait for the return of our sons." He stated.

Kagome bowed. "As you wish, My Lord."

Kikyo, however, held her gaze controlled.

"Ne Miko, do you have something to say?"

"Only if it pleases My Lord for me to speak."

"If it will have mercy on your soul, then speak girl."

Kikyo cut her eyes to her sister then back to the Lord. Then she spoke.

InuTashio listened as Kikyo told him of her theory, of how Inuyasha was not strong enough to overpower Kagome's womb and how she, herself, may be barren altogether.

One thing Kikyo and learned very early about herself, was that demons could not tell if she were lying or telling the truth; her scent betrayed them.

But that was her little secret and it would go with her to her grave.


	3. Chapter 3

_So that we can choose each other_

InuTashio paced just outside the palace entrance, but inside the walls. His sons were getting closer and he had to decide.

He paired them the way did for many reasons, but Kagome had been in the forefront of his mind when he chose not to put her with Sesshomaru. Sure, the power mix would have been very good and interesting, but her heart was worth more to him than her power. Kagome was a special girl and he was very fond of her. She loved deeply and had great compassion, which was the total opposite of his eldest son.

Sesshomaru would crush her, break her, hurt her and she didn't deserve it.

She would love him, and he would not love her back.

He would not care about their child and he would not keep her. In fact, he feared he would want her power destroyed.

He knew about Inuyasha and Kikyo and was hoping to save his youngest son from more hardship, but alas the boy was a lot like him and he could not fault him. InuTashio loved his human wife.

But if he didn't take Kikyo's advice and do this, then his eldest son could banish them, kill them, take their power. They would have to wait another two years and try again with another pair of mikos. The thought to try again did cross his mind, but he knew Sesshomaru would not go for that.

He had been planning these unions for a long time; since the twins were born, in fact. He had loved the family, the protectors of the Shikon. Their family line was the best.

"What will you do?" His demon wife approached, no doubt feeling her son gaining ground.

The wind blew. For once he was unsure, but the thought of Sesshomaru trying to kill Kagome for her power ruled. He wondered though, would she choose death over a broken heart? She had always been fond of Sesshomaru, calling him brother, but InuTashio knew her eyes, could see her heart even if she didn't know it.

"Separate the mikos and prepare them for mating."

She did not question him, only bowed and turned away.

All he could do now is pray the Kamis would have mercy and guide Sesshomaru the best he could without seeming like he was.

His stood tall, chin high as his sons came into view. With one blink they were walking inside the gates. Regal and powerful, he was proud really.

They knelt, "Father." They both said.

"Rise my sons, you have done well."

They rose.

"Ask." He noticed Inuyasha's intense gaze. "Did Kikyo and Kagome conceive?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were hard on his father, he could feel it. "No."

A look of relief washed over Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care, but he knew his son's pride was somewhat hurt.

"Kikyo may be barren," InuTashio spoke.

"But I thought we checked for that?" Inuyasha spoke.

"It is not 100 percent, son." InuTashio placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "But you are welcome to try my son."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"Is that not for me to say, father?" Sesshomaru cut in. "They were both barren, were they not?"

InuTashio glided his eyes to Sesshomaru. "Actually, we have decided to have another mating, only this time you will switch mikos."

"But, Kagome -" Inuyasha started,

InuTashio raised his hand. "What say you son?"

Sesshomaru thought about it. It would be fun to break her will, plus there was the whole having to wait another two years if he declined. Then he would have to deal with the sisters on top of that, it was annoying to say the least.

"Hn, I will claim the younger mikos womb."

"Then go, they are waiting."

InuTashio watched as his sons walked past him. He should have just let them choose each other from the beginning, it would have saved a lot of time, pain and suffering, of that he was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meet me in the silence I'll let you cut me open_

Inuyasha wasted no time in joining Kikyo in the dark room. Her arms were waiting for him. He would take her slow and sweet. Their mouths would meet in sweet dances and he would pull the covers over them, hiding them from the cruel world outside that hated them.

She would love him. She would not purify his seed. They met in silence and loved in silence.

Sesshomaru glared at the door for a moment before entering the room. He looked around and did not see her, then his eyes slid to the curtain that was waving in the wind. She was afraid for the first time, that pleased him.

"Come, Miko."

Kagome slowly came out from behind the curtain, she now stood in a sheer robe, like before.

She watched as Sesshomaru unlatched his armor and let it fall. She kept her gaze locked on his eyes as the rest of his clothing was shed.

He walked over to her and looked down at her small form.

"My pleasure or your pain, Miko?"

She swallowed. "P-p- pleasure." She spoke softly. His wicked smirk told her right away that his pleasure was her pain. He grabbed the robe and instead of just pulling it off her, he ripped it and tossed it aside as if she needed a reminder of how strong he was.

He grabbed her chin and lowered his mouth but didn't kiss her. "What, afraid now, Miko?"

She didn't say anything, but her chest was starting to heave a bit.

"What, no big brother plea this time?"

She blushed but her eyes held defiance. He wanted her to fight.

"You told me not to call you that."

"Say it."

Slowly, fear really gripping her, she whispered. "Onii-san."

His lips grazed hers and she thought he would kiss her this time, but at the last second, he bit down, piercing her lip. Tears were instant from the contact and she sucked in air. He licked the blood and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up they were red. Her back met the wall at the sight and he was most displeased. He grabbed her arm and tossed her to the bed where she landed on her side.

He stalked to her, grabbed her ankles and yanked her down the bed.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out in fear. His eyes went back to gold.

He twisted her so that she was on her belly, then yanked her up so that she was on all fours.

Then he grabbed his hardness and put it at her entrance. She was wet already, mostly from the prepping herbs, he was sure. He would not be easy with her. In fact, he would be rougher with her than he was with her sister.

He slammed hips forward and damn if it wasn't hard. She was very tight, so much so he had to still within her.

She cried out and her body shook, he felt her power creep up.

"You still feel like a virgin, Kagome, my brother must not have a full demon cock on him."

He pulled back and then began his assault on her body. Fast and hard. She gripped the sheets tight.

"How does it feel, Miko?"

She just kept sucking in air. He slapped her ass. "Speak, woman."

"Hurts." She said between his thrusts.

"That is because I am large, and you are small." He ran a clawed hand up her back. "Get ready to scream, Miko."

"What?" She breathed. Then he did it, he ran his claws down her back, cutting her skin open as he did.

Scream she did, but her power came up and he felt her heat at their joined bodies. He stopped thrusting into her long enough to bend over and lick her back.

That did earn him a moan from her and he liked it, oddly.

He leaned back up and started to run both hands down her back. She arched up and half turned and put a hand up, holy power coming up. "Stop marking me!" She cried out. He reached a bloody hand out and grabbed her chin. "Make me, Miko."

She grabbed his hand and her holy power burned. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were blood red. He growled and yanked his hand away, then his clawed hand came back up, but instead of grabbed her chin again he slashed her face.

She cried out in intense pain and fell back down to the bed. Her hand came up to touch her face. She could feel the blood more than she could feel his thrusting.

It hurt.

His hands went to her waist. Now that she was face down he was even deeper inside her. "I am deep within you, Miko."

She closed her eyes.

He leaned back down, wrapping his arm around her he pulled her back up. One hand fisted into her hair while another went to her womanhood. His mouth when to her neck, on the side without the bloody cheek.

"I won't last much longer Miko, your blood and body are calling to me."

She moaned.

Then his thrusting got harder. "Sesshomaru."

"What, Miko?"

"You're hitting my womb." It hurt like hell.

"Soon I will fill it with my cum." He rubbed her pearl and then she came. Her wall broke, she could not fight it, but as soon as it came down her power flew up.

Whatever fantasy she had about this flew out the window.

She cried out in anger and panic, she would fight him.

He growled at her defiance. "Submit, Miko, I must fill you."

If she didn't calm down his seed would not take.

"Kagome." He said softly in her ear.

Her power did not waver, and he was feeling the burn. "You are burning me." One hand went to her breast then other to her chin, where he pulled her to look at him. "Calm down."

His trusting slowed but stayed in a now sweet rhythm.

A tear fell from her face, he licked it then his mouth covered hers.

He raised his demonic aura and hers drowned.

His mouth broke slightly from hers. "You're going to make me cum."

She broke again, he joined her.

She collapsed, spent and worn out. He knotted in her and hovered over her body. She heaved, and he looked at her bloody cheek.

He leaned down and sniffed at it, his poison got in there. He licked the wound slowly, she whimpered. Had he had ears like Inuyasha they would have went down to his head.

He licked her face again, cleaning and sealing her cuts. She whimpered again, "Onii-san." She said in her sleep and he slowly pulled out of her.

He looked at her flat toned tummy and placed a hand on it. "You will conceive a son."

But it would not be his heir, nor his firstborn.

If his mate to be wanted to keep the baby, that was of her own accord and Kagome would be stripped of it. He knew that would kill her and as dark as he was, he did not want to take their baby from her.

She didn't have to worry, Kagura would not want their baby.

Sesshomaru dressed and left her sleeping on bloody sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

_And if you have to leave. I wish that you would just leave._

Kikyo found her still naked and in bloody sheets the next morning.

Kagome cried as Kikyo pulled her up to her chest. "Kagome."

InuTashio stood behind the door, he could smell the blood and it ate at him.

Kagome bathed and dressed with Kikyo's help and they remained locked in the room for three days. They were to do very little.

But as the third day came, they were separated again. Kagome sat alone in a chair halfway inside the room, half outside on the balcony. She was letting the cool breeze and warm sun charge her body.

Then he walked in.

She didn't look at him. He walked forward and knelt. "Look at me."

She didn't want to, but she did and then she gasped.

He had face markings and they made him even more beautiful. "Your face."

"Hn," His eyes glided to her tummy. "You conceived."

Her hands went to her tummy. "You're- you're sure?"

"I would not have gained them otherwise, Miko."

"And- and my sister?"

"Hn, my brother's seed took."

She calmed a little. "That is good."

"I wish to smell it."

She blushed. "Smell it?"

"To ensure it, unless you prefer a midwife to spread your legs."

She slowly moved her hands and he drew closer, but the clothing was blocking the deep smell he wanted to remember.

He slowly undid her ties. "Sesshomaru?"

He glared at her and she shut her mouth.

He parted her robes and his nose met with her belly button and he inhaled. Her hands by instinct went to his head. "Ano, do you smell it?"

God could he and he could also smell her, her sex.

He slightly growled, "You are pregnant."

Then his nose went lower, she was shaven, something he did not even notice the night before. "Sesshomaru?" She sucked in air.

"My beast is reacting to your scent." Then he licked her clit.

Her hand flew up to her mouth to hold in her gasp, then he did it again. She could feel herself getting wet. What was he doing? His warm mouth latched onto her womanhood and she was blushing and moaning against her hand, then he stuck a finger in.

"If- if you keep doing that I'll -" She groaned.

"You will what, Miko?"

She shook her head no.

"Tell me." He licked her again.

"I'm going to cum."

He smirked and latched his mouth onto her, and with one last flick of his tongue, she came into his mouth.

He could taste her raw power and it was very, very good.

He pulled away and stood and she could tell, even behind half-closed eyes, that he was hard. "I can call Kagura, or you Miko, and finish this."

She was still panting when she looked up at him and he could see her hesitation. "You already carry my child, I will not seek your power." He held out a hand and she slowly took it.

This time he laid her down softly and crawled over her. He entered her slowly and he pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist and then he started a slow but deep rhythm into her.

His nose went into her neck and she put her arms around his and she held on as he got faster.

Her walls tried to hold him down, but he kept pulling and then pushing. "Tight." He growled, and she felt fire in her belly.

"Deep." She said, being brave.

He slid his hands under her butt and pushed hard, all the way into her and came with a grunt. At the sound of his own pleasure, she broke again, covering him in her sweet juices.

He pulled out and stood. He grabbed part of the sheet, wiped everything off and tied his pants back. She pulled her clothes tight to her. "You're leaving?"

"Be not a fool Miko, you were a good fuck nothing more. I will not touch you again."

He left the room and she felt like a fool.

But to her dismay, he did not totally leave. Everywhere she went, he seemed to hover close by with his mate to be.

"Kagome." Kikyo spoke pulling her own book way.

"Hu?" Kagome looked away from her book.

"What bothers you sister?"

Kagome took in air. "I wish he would leave."

Kikyo looked over at Sesshomaru then back down at Kagome. "He is the Lord here Kagome."

"He is doing it on purpose."

"Doing what?"

Kikyo eyed Kagome's bruised lip.

"Staying within my eye sight just to tease me."

"That would imply he cares Kagome. Make no mistake, he doesn't."

"I know he doesn't, he told me so." She looked back at the book she was reading. "I wish he would just leave."

She would get her wish.

He came to her room that night and woke her, sitting on her bed and shaking her shoulder "Onii-san." She said half asleep.

"Do not call me that woman."

That woke her up and she sat up. "Sesshomaru?"

"The Northern troops are planning a night attack."

"Okay?"

"They are using a barrier tactic we are not familiar with."

She blinked and yawned. "You came here to talk about war?"

"Why else would I come, Miko?"

She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him. "If you're going to leave, just leave. Why bother me?"

His eyes darkened. "I am your Lord, woman. Pregnant or not, you will not speak to me that way."

She slowly laid back down and turned her back to him. "Hai, My Lord."

Their years of growing up together as something a little less than friends were gone.

"Are you ill?"

Yes and no. "Hai, perhaps you can ask my sister your question."

He pulled her shoulder and she rolled back onto her back. His hand went to her belly and their eyes locked "We cannot see or smell the barrier until we hit it."

"Can you feel it?"

"What?" He asked confused.

She placed her hand on top of his. "The barrier, can you feel it?" She pressed down slightly, and he felt the hard, protective shell that was her womb.

"No."

She released his hand. "Then you must go under and in."

His brows came together, and she sighed as she sat up. She reached for his demonic sword, which bit her hand. She hissed, and he snatched her hand away. "Do not touch this sword, Miko."

Her hand healed right away. "Thrust that," She glared at the sword, "Thing into the ground and push your energy under them. They won't know what hit them and the barrier will fall." She looked at his markings, the ones he gained from her. "Can I touch them?"

"I must go."

She reached up, he didn't move but then she told herself to stop, not to do it, not to love him.

She let her hand fall. "Then go."

He did.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone._

She could still smell him in her room. Still feel his demonic power around her.

Inuyasha was supposed to go, but since they were still in the very early stages, he stayed behind as a powerful surrogate for them. Sesshomaru and his father went to battle.

Which meant two things. One, it was a big deal and two, they would be gone awhile.

His smell and power lingered though as weeks went by. Then there was his mate to be who was also lingering about.

She wished she could go home.

She stayed close to her sister and Inuyasha during the day, but at night she refused to share her room with them and she did not go to her sisters at night. She would sleep alone and be sick.

Though Inuyasha was there, Kagome became much sicker than her sister.

"Bastard should be here." Inuyasha huffed as Kagome tried to eat some grapes.

"Surely you don't mean to take my mate to be from battle to tend to this miko?" Kagura stated coming into the room. "Surely you jest, half-breed."

Inuyasha growled. "I am still above you Kagura, watch it." He snapped.

Of course, he knew his brother would not leave battle just to be at Kagome's side. But Kagome was becoming weaker, the baby was pulling too much on her and to his regret, his power wasn't enough.

"Half-breed, half power," Kagura said three days later as Kikyo and Inuyasha held Kagome up, trying to get her back into bed. They laid her down and she clung to the sheets.

"She's getting worse." Kikyo said with concern.

"She only seems better in here." Inuyasha said.

Kagura stood in the door way. "My mate lingers in here." She could feel it.

"Get out!" Kagome yelled, her power cracked and the wind witch stepped back. "Careful miko, he may be above me, but you are not."

Inuyasha growled. "Send word to my father, wind witch."

She rose an eyebrow.

"Send it through the wind, now!"

She bared her fang but rolled her eyes and bowed. "As you wish, my Lord."

Kagome reached for Inuyasha's sleeve. "You- you can't leave Kikyo."

"K, Sesshomaru and my father have more power than me, they can sustain both of you."

"Don't leave her." Kagome panted.

"Rest sister, all will be well."

She wished she could believe that.

Kagome knew, she was dying.

In battle, the wind blew and both males stopped.

"Kagome is ill," InuTashio spoke.

Sesshomaru said nothing. "Your brother cannot aid her."

"Half power." Sesshomaru said.

InuTashio glared at his eldest son. "It's not that he is weak, but that the seed is strong."

Pride swelled through him for a moment.

"It is draining her."

"So the pup will be strong."

Sesshomaru slashed through a demon, they were in the middle of a fight.

InuTashio watched as his son drew more blood from his enemies. He knew not to ask, so he tucked his sword away. "I will meet Inuyasha halfway, we will trade."

"You will leave battle?"

"She needs power, or do you wish for this to fail yet again?"

Sesshomaru bared fangs, he didn't go through all the trouble for nothing.

"Will you stop me?"

Sesshomaru turned from his father. "No."

With that, InuTashio sped away and in the middle of the night, he met Inuyasha halfway.

"You have to help her." Inuyasha said.

"I will my son." He grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

They nodded. Inuyasha headed North and InuTashio headed back West.

By the next night InuTashio was back. Kagome moaned in her sleep and he entered her roam via the balcony and knelt by her bed.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru?" She opened her eyes; her green ones met his gold.

"It is I."

She smiled. "Lord InuTashio."

"May I?"

She was laying on her side when his hand made contact with her slightly puffy tummy. His power hummed softly, and he purred. "Sleep now, Miko, I will contain sickness till morning."

She closed her eyes and as she did tears fell, just two. She fell asleep clutching her pillow.

He sighed and looked over her. She was really sick. This baby was draining her.

Here she was, so pure and sweet and clinging to something she would never have.

His sons' presence lingered still to the sheets.

He now knew why the miko was still alive, Sesshomaru had taken her a second time. For what reason he didn't know, but he was sure it wasn't to save her life. Guilty pleasure he was sure. It didn't matter, it sustained her, but it was fading.

By tomorrow his sons power would no longer linger.

InuTashio laid his forehead down on the bed, part of him wished he could claim her. He loved her, but as a daughter and she would never be happy with that. Kagome didn't want to be a burden to anyone so was always sacrificing herself for others.

She was giving her life for his eldest son and it was all his fault.

"Forgive me, daughter, it is my fault."


	7. Chapter 7

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real._

She wasn't throwing up anymore, but she still felt ill and weak. She tried. Every day she tried.

Kikyo and Kagome were now 15 weeks.

Inuyasha was getting antsy, he had been gone for over a month when the letter came.

"Father will meet me in four weeks to trade off again, he wants you to send something."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "For what purpose?"

"For Kagome, idiot."

"My mate to be would displeased."

"I don't give a damn about your fucking wind witch. I know you don't give a damn about Kagome or the baby, but I do, and dad does."

"Is fathers power not sustaining her?"

"You know what, fuck you."

Sesshomaru landed his sword into Inuyasha's shoulder that day.

InuTashio landed one on Sesshomaru when he arrived four weeks later.

Sesshomaru didn't send anything.

15 weeks turned into 18 and Kagome was now showing a little, more so than Kikyo.

But her tummy was bruising. She could not feel the movement yet.

"Why did he not send anything?" Kikyo asked as she watched Kagome rub her belly, sitting in the gardens watching the river run.

"Because he is a fucking bastard, that's why"

"All this would be for nothing if the baby dies, if she dies."

"We won't let her die Kikyo."

"What will you do, run her into battle?"

"If I must." He said.

"How is it going?" Kikyo asked arm and arm with her mate to be.

"Sesshomaru is laying them out and now that father is there, they should make progress." They walked closer and joined Kagome.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm okay." His father had been gone two days already. "How was the battle?"

Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at each other. "It's battle and bloody." Inuyasha answered, surely this is not what she wanted to talk about.

"Did he use the underground attack I told him about?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot up. "What?"

"He came to me before he left and asked about the barrier that y'all were dealing with."

That was news to any of them. "Hai, it worked."

She slightly smiled. "Good."

Kagome stuck her hands in the water. "I'm sorry I can't heal you."

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at his shoulder, half breeds healed a lot slower than full demons.

"K, it ain't nothing."

"Yet, I can smell the power and poison." Kagome looked back at him. "Can I see it?"

"Uh, sure." He moved his clothing around to bare his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do it."

She looked away. "But it was because of me, wasn't it?"

"It was because of my mates' mouth, I am sure." Kikyo spoke crossing her arms.

Kagome laughed a little. "It was for my behalf, I am sure."

"Keh." He pulled his top back up. "Don't worry, I'm sure dad got him back for it."

"Yeah, but his wounds heal so much faster than ours."

Her words were saddened and laced with so much more than what she was saying.

They felt Kagura and they all looked back. "I just received word, our Lords will return in a months time."

Inuyasha stood. "Good." He helped Kikyo up. "Have you told the mothers?"

"No."

"Come on, Kikyo, will should tell them."

She nodded and then she offered Kagome her hand. "I think I'll stay outside." Kagome said. They instantly worried. "I'm fine." She offered. They reluctantly walked away.

Kagura eyed her. "Do not get your hopes up Miko, he is not returning for the likes of you."

Kagome smiled and looked down. "I know."

"Stay away from my mate."

Kagome looked up at her. "I don't think you will have to worry."

"As soon as you deliver that half human spawn, I will be rid of you." Kagura smirked. "Though I may be inclined to keep the baby, if only to teach you lesson, you stupid human girl."

"Onii-san won't want it."

It both pissed Kagura off and pleased her. "Do not call him that. He is nothing to you, you are nothing and that baby is nothing."

"Hai, My Lady." Kagome said, suddenly feeling very ill.

If Kagura did take her baby, that would be a wound that would never heal. Kagome would jump into the deepest part of the sea if she did, that would be the only way to rid her heart of the wound and pain inflicted.

She could take him not caring about her, but she could not take having her child, half demon as it would be, taken from her.

As a miko she had seen it many times before, so the pain was all too real.


	8. Chapter 8

_Haunt me from the inside out, slow motion I feel you in my blood bring your body closer._

For the first time at 22 weeks, Kagome woke up feeling, human. She knew it was because he was getting closer. While he would not seek her out, him being closer would help her. She sat up and winced. She had a small belly now and she was all baby, mostly due to her not being able to hold much down. She ran a hand over her smooth bump.

She could feel movement now, strongly.

But she was very weak, Inuyasha's power wasn't enough. The baby kicked, and she sucked in air. "Oh, please calm down." Every kick hurt. Tears started to roll down her face. "I'm sorry." She told the baby. "He won't want us."

She opened her robes to see the purple line of her veins and bruising on her skin.

The closer they got, the stronger the baby moved and the more it hurt her.

They were two days away when Sesshomaru stopped walking. He was covered in blood and dirt and he hated every second of it.

"What is it?"

"I can't feel her." He stated.

"She is powerless by now, I am sure. I should have returned."

"Are you saying the pup will be stronger than I?"

"No, but to maintain its life, I am sure it drew from both Inuyasha and her."

"She is stronger than the half breed."

"Yes, but it is within her womb and he could not spend every second with her, he does have a pregnant female of his own."

"Pathetic." He sneered and that kept moving.

It was like slow motion for her. She was so tired, she could not sense anyone or anything.

It was late when she woke in pain and sat up. "Inuyasha." She whispered, but she needed to be louder. She held her breath as her tummy hardened. "Inuyasha!" She cried a little louder. She could not send out a warning with her power, it was gone.

Then she screamed.

Inuyasha and Kikyo flew into her room. "Something- something is wrong." She panted holding her belly.

Kikyo touched her. "She's contracting." She said worriedly.

"Water." Kagome said. "Warm… water."

They nodded, stripped her and sat her in water.

"Go Inuyasha, gather the mothers and the lady's in waiting."

"It's too soon Kikyo." She panicked.

Kagome laid against the bank of the bath with her head in her arms, her lower body under the water, panting and grunting in pain.

"She is dying, Inuyasha."

He bolted from the room.

Miles away Sesshomaru stopped again. "Something is wrong."

"Let us hurry then."

They bolted and cut an hour trip down to minutes. When they arrived, the castle was a buzz with people.

Kagura met them at the front. "What is going on?" InuTashio spoke.

Kagura, with no care in the world, spoke. "The miko Kagome is dying."

"What?" InuTashio gritted against fangs.

"Her labor has started, they will both die."

Sesshomaru pushed past her and she scoffed. "Where are you going?"

"Begone, wind witch," InuTashio spoke.

Sesshomaru walked with heavy footsteps down the hall. He found Inuyasha rubbing Kikyo's belly, trying to calm her. His eyes landed on her bump and he wondered for a moment what Kagome looked like carrying his child.

"Where is she?" He stopped in front of them.

"She is laboring Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spoke softly. "They won't- they won't make it." He gritted out.

"That is not what I asked you, half breed." He was tired and covered in blood.

"She is in the warm waters, we were trying to stop it." Kikyo spoke.

Sesshomaru decided to kill two birds with one stone. He needed the blood off him and this may be his only chance to satisfy his curiosity of what the miko looked like swollen with his child.

He moved. Everyone in the bathhouse turned to look at him but her, she was just too weak.

"Leave us." He said darkly.

"But she is labor, my Lord." Inuyasha's mother stated, kneeling beside Kagome.

"Leave us." He said again.

"Come, my son has spoken." His mother said.

One by one they all left, and he now stood looking at her.

"Kagome."

She was panting, one arm under the water touching her belly.

He walked closer and knelt. He looked down but could see nothing through the water really, so he reached down and ran his hand down her belly, feeling its roundness.

He felt the movement against his hand. The little one inside her was strong.

"Do you," She took a breath "Feel it?"

"You are contracting."

"Hai."

"It is too soon." He stated.

She half smiled "It is too late." She said. "I think- I think he knew they were not his father."

Her words bothered him.

"I tried to sustain him myself, I -" A look a pain graced her face and he pulled back "We must stop it."

She shook her head "I- I can't."

He pulled back and stood. She could hear him undress and her fear spiked. She could feel the water move as he got in. He walked to her back and reached out again and rubbed his hand over her womb.

Her hand went to his. "There is another miko." She held her breath as another contraction hit her. She was flushed. "You are too warm." He told her, then he hooked her legs under his arm picked her up and carried her to the cooler water. He then laid her on a flat rock, the water slightly pooling over it.

Her bruising was already clearing from his closeness. He rubbed his hand over her womb and growled, his demonic power flowed over her. They baby moved against his hand, following it. It was pleasing to him, feeling it move. The baby recognized his power, as it should.

He moved his nose closer and it bumped against her growing womb. "Enough, I am here." He told her womb and his aura burst out.

They were silent for a moment and slowly her breathing calmed, the baby calmed, her womb calmed. The infant was now feeding solely on his power.

"Even from in the womb, he obeys you?" She said, her voice tired.

"Hn, he knows his place." He licked her belly and she held her breath.

Just then the door slid opened and he pulled slightly back. It was Kagura. "My Lord." She bowed.

"Leave us."

"I thought perhaps, you may need my assistance. Allow me to take care of the miko in your stead. One such as herself should not be troubling our Lord."

Sesshomaru turned back, his hand still on Kagome. "Leave us, Kagura." He said again.

Her eyes went cold to Kagome. "As you wish, my Lord." She backed out and left.

Kagome's labor stopped, and he pulled back. "My presence within these walls should sustain you till the end, Miko. We have fatally wounded our enemy, it will take them months to recoup."

"Hai." She breathed.

He turned and bathed himself while she laid with a hand on her belly. When he was done he looked back at her. "Mind your being, Miko."

In other words, don't trouble him again. He left, and she curled up wet and cold, but alive.


	9. Chapter 9

_Love me with your sad eyes. Drain me of my color._

His presence around the grounds did help. Her bruising stopped, the baby was content, and she could eat again. She heeded his words and stayed out of his way, but she was lonely.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were happy and she was happy for them. Kagome spent much time alone.

One day, InuTashio came to her. She was reading under a tree. "You are lonely here."

She half smiled. "It is my duty." She rubbed her growing belly, she was now 24 weeks along.

"I do hope you will forgive me."

"Forgive you?"

"I did not mean to cause you great pain."

She really smiled at him. "Do not blame yourself, I accepted the terms."

"Not these terms Miko, and you were but a child."

"Still."

"I am going to open the gates and have a three-day festival. I have sent for your monk and slayer guard."

Her eyes sparkled. "Really?" She breathed as the wind blew through her hair.

"Yes."

"Is everyone, okay with that?"

"Perhaps not everyone, but I am still the head of this house. Plus, we need to celebrate our temporary win."

And celebrate they did. Kagome and Kikyo were fitted with fine kimonos in the house colors and the people of the land filled the area. Miroku and Sango quickly took to her side and oh, was she happy to see them.

Monks of her house stood nearby in protection in dark purple robes as well as some noble knights from the village. Her house was prominent, and no harm of any kind was to come to her, she was not to lift a finger.

Children often migrated to Kagome.

She sat under the tree showing them photos of the many books contained in the Inu library. She was happy, at least for now.

Sesshomaru watched with unimpressed eyes as many stood near her. Too close, in fact. He could not even smell her or the baby with so many males near her.

"All this fuss for a human Miko hime." Kagura huffed coming to stand next to him, fanning herself.

"She is royalty to them." He stated uncaring. "Though her power outweighs all of them, they are useless to her."

Kagura looked at him. "Are you complimenting her?" She snapped.

"Those men are useless and weak." He sneered.

All these people about angered him, he turned to get away. "Leave me be, woman." He left her standing alone.

He walked about the grounds trying to get away from her being, it only agitated him for some reason. But then he came across a small child who seemed to be lost and alone and very poor.

She was dirty and bruised. "What are you doing here human?"

She blinked up at him and then smiled. His lip turned up in a slight snarl though silent.

"Be gone girl." He told her, her smile faded. She looked down at her dirty feet and then he heard her tummy growl. "You are hungry." He spoke.

She shook her head no.

"Do not think to lie to me, human."

She looked back up at him. He grabbed an apple from a passing servant and handed it to her. "Eat this and begone."

She took it and held it close sniffing it.

"Ano, -"

"So, you do speak. What it is that you want human?"

"Ano, Lady Kagome?"

"You know the miko?"

She blushed, something told him that she should not have been asking.

"Come."

This human child, what a bother. They passed through the crowd and his eyes landed on Kagome. Her hand was placed on her tummy and she was giggling.

"May I?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, Miroku!"

Miroku placed his hand down and Sesshomaru felt a growl coming up, though of its own accord.

"Sango, won't you bear my children now?"

Sango hit the monk and he took his hand away. He knew by the way she was touching, that baby was moving. His own hand itched to touch her again, to feel it and it was unnerving to him.

Kagome looked up and their eyes met, he saw the light drain from them. Sadness took over her green eyes and she took her hand away. She didn't want to be happy in front of him, she didn't want him to know that she loved her pregnancy and that she wished nothing more than for him to want to be part of it.

She placed her love of him in the back of her mind, down deep in a dark cold place where her sister said it should stay, and she knew it to be true.

Her eyes then glided to Rin.

Rin tugged on his pants and he looked down. "Can I?"

"Hn, you may go."

Rin bolted to Kagome who welcomed her with wide arms. These humans would be the death of him. He made his way up to Kagome and watched as the men around her tensed as if they could protect her from him.

"Clean her up and clothe her if she is to stay, I will not have her running around here looking like that."

"Hh, Hai!" Kagome said and then watched as he left.

The servants quickly cleaned the girl and fitted her with a cute yellow kimono.

Later that evening, Rin was allowed to come to dinner. As soon as Kagura and Sesshomaru entered she bounced up in her seat on her knees.

"Look, My Lord!" She said with glee. Kagome carefully put her hands around her and whispered for her to sit, she did but still held her smile for him.

"Hn, Rin." He told her.

Kagura was not impressed. As they ate, Sesshomaru decided the miko and the human girl could be mother and daughter or, hell, sisters for that matter. Though Rin was thinner in the face and had straighter hair. He didn't know why he noticed.

Rin was allowed to stay, and Kagome took her with her. She was happy to have someone that needed her.

Things were getting better, even if they were not what she dreamed about. But she was growing up and knew that dreams were wishes that the heart made. However, it took more than one for dreams to come true. She had little hope.

But then Rin wanted something to drink, Kagome left her room to get it. That's when she ran into a sight that drained her of her color.

Kagura was pushed up against a wall. Her kimono was open, her breast bare and Sesshomaru had his fingers in her.

"Like what you see Miko?" Kagura stated with a smile.

Kagome tore her eyes away and quickly returned to her room.

Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers and tossed the wind witch to the ground. "Your games are a turn-off." He left her.

But what was done was done, Kagome's hope was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_No you'll never leave your lover, no/ There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Kagome knew that she would not get a fairytale ending, but at least her sister would and Kikyo deserved it.

Inuyasha did too and she knew they would run away from this place. She hoped that one day she could too. Sesshomaru would never leave Kagura for her. She was sure the wind witch would be pregnant as soon as this baby was born and he gained his power.

The one bad thing about this was once a miko had a half-demonic baby, no man would want her. Human or otherwise. She would be seen as tainted.

This son would be an only child.

Not even rapists would touch her, not like she would allow them to.

The land was quiet again, the festival was over but then the wind carried in a message from the North.

The Northern Lord wanted to meet.

Sesshomaru was not pleased by his father's acceptance of it.

"We should take Kagome and Kikyo away from here," Inuyasha stated.

"I agree," InuTashio stated.

"You wish to send them away from our protection?" Sesshomaru asked.

"K, you ain't protecting nothing but your power jackass."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru stated. "You forget their place in all this."

Inuyasha bared fang and Sesshomaru bared it back.

"Enough." This was a tough call for InuTashio. "Call for Kagome."

A servant did, and she came and bowed. "You called for me, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went to her ever-growing belly.

"Naraku is coming to the West."

She rose an eyebrow. "Okay…" She said slowly.

"We are at odds as what to do with you and Kikyo." He said.

"I think you two should leave. I'll go with you of course, and it's only for a few days."

"We are a danger to you." She said.

"More of if he finds out about you," Inuyasha spoke.

She bit her lip. "I see." In one case, they were better protected here. However, for her at least, it didn't matter. He could use her against them after her pregnancy. While Sesshomaru didn't care, the rest did.

"We should send for Kouga." She said.

"The wolf prince," Sesshomaru spoke, her eyes glided to him. "Hai."

"Why?" He asked.

"The wolf tribe will offer us great protection." She stated.

"The wolf hates my person."

"It is not for you that he will protect me, My Lord."

Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Inuyasha. "Something funny half breed?"

"She just told you." He laughed. "But she is right, Kouga would protect her based solely on the fact that he wants her for himself."

"She carries my child." Sesshomaru stated.

"She carries your power and nothing more you jerk."

Soon enough both were growling at each other.

"Enough, Inuyasha." Kagome snapped she then looked at InuTashio. "Send for Kouga."

"Miko, without my power you will weaken."

"I went months without you, I think I'll live for a week."

He didn't like her tone, he growled with a warning.

"Enough, Sesshomaru, send word to the wolf." His father cut in.

His demonic power ran through the castle with anger but did as he was told. The next day they all traveled to meet the wolf halfway.

He came quickly, passing Sesshomaru and grabbing Kagome's hand. "Hey Kagome."

She blushed "Hi, Kouga."

"Wow, you looked edible." He grinned. "I can't wait till you can carry my cubs."

Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Kouga's fur and dragged him away from Kagome. "Do not touch what is mine."

"K, I don't see no claim on her, just your brat in her belly."

"Kouga." Kagome warned it was her brat too.

"While my seed grows in her, she belongs to me. See that you remember that wolf."

"I don't belong to anyone." She said under her breath, Sesshomaru turned to glare at her.

Men.

"K, come on Kagome." Kouga reached for her and she took his hand.

Sesshomaru's beast rattled within him at the sight. He wondered if it was normal. He would have to speak to his father about it.

"Halt, wolf." Kouga stopped as Inuyasha kissed Kikyo and rubbed her belly.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on her belly. Kouga dropped her hand.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and fed the baby a burst of his power. To Sesshomaru's pleasure, the baby moved against his hand.

Kagome stopped breathing.

Sadness filled her heart and she knew she would never stop loving him. Not even time could erase it.

He let her go and Kouga pulled her away. She turned back to look at him. He stood unwavering, his eyes on her.

Fear rushed her, but she turned away from him.

Time may not erase her love for him, but perhaps she could learn to love another if another would love her enough to have her.

Kagome looked at Kouga's hand.

It wouldn't be him, he had a mate to be too.

They would never leave their lovers and she would never ask them to.


	11. Chapter 11

_I need you like no other No I'll never find another. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

Naraku would arrive soon.

Sesshomaru entered his fathers' study and sat down.

"Yes?" InuTashio spoke, looking over the paper.

"My beast is most unsettled, is this normal?"

His father looked up and him. "You are not feeling well?"

"Hn."

"When did it start?"

"I do not know."

"Then what brought on the question?"

"When the wolf touched her, my beast slammed against me."

InuTashio stood up fully. "It is becoming possessive of her?"

"Is it normal?"

InuTashio sighed. "Yes, no. It differs from male to male."

"Explain."

"I am sure her power is not helping matters, this is the reason I chose her for your brother."

InuTashio paced the room. "Do you love her?"

"Surely you jest, father?"

"Do you care for her?"

"I would not kill her, if that is what you're asking."

"Would you protect her?"

"I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect."

He turned from his son "Your beast should calm then if your feelings are not changed on her."

Sesshomaru stood. "I have no intention of keeping her as you and Inuyasha have done."

"And the baby?"

Sesshomaru went to the door. "That is up to Kagura, but I have no fear the miko may leave with the child. I have no need for another half breed in my life."

Sesshomaru opened the door and left.

InuTashio sighed, he hoped his son knew his mate to be well enough to state that.

The next day Naraku arrived and InuTashio did not like how Kagura's face held approval of his being.

The meeting started right away.

"I am here to seek an agreement."

"You are in no position for that, half-breed." Sesshomaru stated.

Naraku laughed. "My army, though low, will regenerate. It is only a matter of time before we start another war with you, and trust me My Lord, it will be nothing but equal power, over and over. Tell me, do you love pointless war?"

Yes, no.

"I would think you would be ready to mate Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru eyes turned dark.

"That is why I am here, you have something I want."

"What is that?" Inuyasha said gripping his sword.

"Apologies, not something, but someone."

"Oh?" Lord InuTashio didn't like this one bit.

"Yes, a miko." Naraku looked around. "I do not sense her, is she not here?"

Inuyasha's growl was louder now. "What miko?"

Naraku put his eyes on Sesshomaru. "His."

"What do you want with her person?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just as I said, I want her." He looked at his claws. "Of course, I am willing to wait until after she gives birth."

Sesshomaru's sword was at his throat and his eyes were flashing red.

"Struck a nerve, have I?" Naraku stated.

Inuyasha's face markings were going jagged. (yes, he gained his from Kikyo)

InuTashio was the only calm one and he wasn't even calm.

"I know everything," Naraku said. "I know that she is with the wolf prince, that she carries your pup."

Sesshomaru's sword pressed into Naraku's neck. "You will not touch her."

Naraku slowly moved the sword from his neck. "Why would I want to hurt her?"

"What the fuck do you want with her?"

Naraku smirked. "I will find no other has powerful as she, I want her womb of course."

"Yeah well, it's taken so get lost." Inuyasha spoke.

Sesshomaru tuned from them all, his beast was slamming against him. His eyes were bleeding.

"Oh, do you plan to keep her and fill her again?" Naraku looked shocked, but he wasn't.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura who was fanning herself. "Be not a fool." He said, though his tone was struggling.

Naraku stood. "Then do we have a deal?"

No one said anything.

"I, of course, will give her time to nurse her son."

"What if she keeps it?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku shrugged. "I only need her womb, surely her kin will aid with the child."

"You're just as sick as him." Inuyasha spit.

"Then what does that make you half breed? Your seed has coated the womb of a miko too, has it not?"

"Yeah what of it, I ain't like you two jerks, she ain't an object!" Inuyasha looked at his father "Say something!"

"I believe you are asking the wrong person." He said. "While she does belong to my family – "

Naraku put up his hand. "Sesshomaru may do as he pleases with her once she has given birth and he has gained his power, no?"

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, whose back was still to them. "It is of no matter now, she is still far from birth." He stated.

"Very well, then I will wait." He then looked at Naraku. "Do send word when she has given birth if you please wind witch."

Her eyes got wide and then Naraku was gone. He left a trail of death in his departure.

One little girl got in the way.

Rin. As if Sesshomaru was not already having a shit day.

"Go get them." He snapped angrily as he took out his sword that pulsed at his side.

"You have never drawn that sword." His father said.

Sesshomaru swiped angrily at the carriers of the underworld, bringing the girl back to life, which now made her his problem. The little girl cried, and he wiped her dirty face, the tears cleaning it.

"Call for my retainer." He told Kagura.

His mother took the child, his father left with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was left fighting with his beast alone.

In a day he was threatened, challenged, lost control of his beast and somehow gained a ward.

But he knew one thing, he would kill the half-breed before the demon ever had a chance to touch Kagome. Not that he would ever keep her himself.


	12. Chapter 12

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.

The Mikos were quickly brought back home. There were lead to a room where only they, InuTashio, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stood.

"We have a spy," InuTashio said.

"K, probably the wind witch, stupid bitch."

Inuyasha found his throat within Sesshomaru's hand. "Mind your mouth half-breed."

"Let him go, Sesshomaru," Kagome called now 28 weeks along,

"Do you think to tell me what do to Miko?"

"Drop him." His father said. Sesshomaru released him.

"What did Naraku want?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome didn't miss everyone's eyes go to her. "Me."

"Hn." Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Why me?"

"He wants to breed you." Sesshomaru said.

"Do ya have to say it like that? Damn." Inuyasha defended rubbing his neck.

"For peace?" She asked.

"Yes, Kagome." InuTashio spoke before anyone else could insult anyone else.

"And?" She said.

"I did not entertain his request at the time." Sesshomaru answered.

"You didn't say no?" She seethed.

"I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no." She snapped.

"I see the time with the wolf has made your mouth loose Miko. Remind me to punish him for it."

"Get over yourself!"

Sesshomaru was growling at her and moved towards her. She stood her ground. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You won't be carrying my child forever, Miko."

"Don't call it your child, you jerk."

"Kagome." InuTashio warned.

Sesshomaru grabbed her jaw and his father had to hold Inuyasha back.

"What, did the wolf whisper sweet nothings in your ear while you were in his care?"

"No, but at least he didn't throw me to the enemy." Her eyes held fire. She was weak from being away, but she would be damned if he was going to walk on her, especially after learning he does not flat out deny the enemy's request.

"What, think I would keep you, indulge you, protect you?"

"No, I just didn't think you would be so stupid."

He slapped her. She screamed and blasted him with her power, knocking him back.

"How dare you?!" Tears streamed down her face as his eyes began to bleed.

"Inuyasha, take him and go."

"Hell na, let her kick his ass."

"Now!" His father yelled.

Sesshomaru fought, but they both left the room.

"The fuck is your problem? How could you hurt her like that?"

"Stupid half-breed, my bark is far worse than my bite." At least when it came to her he knew.

Kagome slid down the wall. "You should not have pressed him Kagome, his beast has been most upset lately."

"He is ill?" Kikyo asked shocked.

"I'd say, the little girl named Rin is now his ward."

Kagome looked up. "What?" She breathed.

"He saved her, Naraku killed her."

Both mikos were shocked.

InuTashio knelt. "I believe Naraku may know about the jewel."

Both mikos stopped breathing.

There were only four people who knew that the jewel was deep within Kagome.

Kagome, Kikyo, InuTashio and Kaede, the girl's mentor.

"Do not worry, we will fight this Kagome." He helped her up. "In the meantime, try to stay calm and fight your fear."

Her hand slid from her face. "Hai." She breathed.

Kagome stayed clear of Sesshomaru. She bathed and no matter how much she tried the red mark on her face would not go away.

She missed having a bed. Sleeping on furs sucked, she didn't know how pregnant wolves did it.

She settled in and sighed. There was plenty of time to think of what was to come. Plenty of time to worry about her fears.

But she did think of them.

She knew InuTashio would fight for her, that Inuyasha would fight for her. Everyone but the person who should would fight for her.

"I'll never call him big brother again." She whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart, her fears.

Sleep came to her slowly.

Then he showed. He heard her words from outside, hiding his demonic aura well it seemed. He came and knelt seeing her face. His knuckles brushed against her face where he hit her.

"Why do you anger me so?" He asked. His eyes ran down her body to her bump. She was growing and still all baby.

He had not wanted to hit her.

He had a strong urge to join her, to cover her, to put his arm around her belly. He fisted his hand and pulled back. She needed to have this baby.

Kagura was not helping his urges at all, in fact he was becoming quite annoyed with her.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and found Kagome looking at him.

"You should not anger me."

She blinked slowly. "Your father told me that your demonic nature was unbalanced."

"And you defied me further, throwing it into a rage."

She rolled on her back. "Anyway to calm it?"

"Ways I am not willing to indulge, Miko."

She blushed, "Oh."

His hand made contact with her belly and he rolled it over her womb. "He fared well?"

"Yes."

Soon his hands were parting her robe and she bent her knees up to shield her womanhood from him. Her hands went to her chest to hold it closed. His warm hand roamed over her belly and he closed his eyes.

"You like pregnancy."

"Hn, I suppose I will find out once my mate carries."

Kagome rolled away from him, effectively cutting him off from her belly. His eyes snapped open and they were pink with displeasure.

"Go away." She whispered. "Please."

He growled, "Miko."

"Don't. If you're just going to leave us, ignore his existence, love her, then, please. Please." She was trying too hard not to cry. "Please, don't touch me so."

"Afraid of your big brothers touch now Miko?"

"You're not my brother." She curled up. "You're nothing to me." It hurt her to her soul to say that.

"But you are something to me." He told her, but before her heart could even skip a beat he spoke.

"You are my raw power." He leaned and grabbed her face and covered her mouth with his.

He bit her lip and she gasped. He took in her blood and stole a kiss. His hand went back to her belly as his mouth moved against hers.

He was painfully hard.

"No!" She breathed and push him away. "I said don't touch me."

"You love me." He stated, "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

"Go away."

"Deny it, Miko."

She couldn't. "I can't."

"It will be your downfall, you foolish girl."

He could stand no more. How could she love him? He didn't love her.

He fled from the room, he would not go to her again.

"I know." She cried at his final and raw rejection.


	13. Chapter 13

_So that we can choose each other. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

Kikyo went into labor first. They all thought it would be Kagome. Kikyo had no trouble with her pregnancy.

Kagome woke up second to Inuyasha.

She bolted from her room and ran the best she could down the hall, a trail of maids running behind her begging her to stop running.

She passed by Sesshomaru without so much as a second glance. He didn't care for her haste either and growled in annoyance.

She stayed fast by her sisters' side as she went through labor. Refusing pain aide, as it was frowned upon, even though Inuyasha told her it was fine.

She didn't want him to lose his power gain. At his side his fang hummed. It knew.

Kikyo labored for 14 hours before she was ready to push. Kagome should not have watched but she did. She didn't know how her sister could lay so still for so long.

"Push, Kikyo" Kaede said, but it was all background noise in Kagome's ears. All she could hear was her own heartbeat. Fear set in, she backed away, almost to the door. Soon she would be in this pain. Kikyo's screams, her blood, her pain. God how was she supposed to do this?

Her eyes turned to Inuyasha who was holding Kikyo's hand and saying sweet things to her. They truly did love each other.

She would have no one. She felt the beginning of tears forming.

Kikyo pushed and her cries filled the room and the halls. She didn't have to hand the baby away, didn't have to fear a demoness would take it, didn't have to fear Inuyasha would throw her away, kill her, fight her for her power.

She would. She had to fear all those things.

She watched as the baby was placed on Kikyo's chest, she watched as Inuyasha smiled the most breathtaking smile ever in his life. She watched as they both instantly fell in love with the beautiful dark-haired half breed baby they made together.

Kagome's heart shuttered wildly within her and it was too much to take. She slid out of the room and landed right into the hands of Inuyasha's mother.

"Kagome?" His mother voice was sweet and calm.

"I- I shouldn't have watched." Her hand went to her belly.

His mother could see the pain and fear on her face. "Do not be frightened."

How could she not be? That was so much easier said than done.

"You won't be alone." His mother stated.

"Won't I" She whispered before bowing and quickly making it back to her room. She slid down the door and rubbed her belly. Tears fell.

This was it. She knew it would be soon and suddenly she wished she had more time.

"I'll die if they take you" She whispered.

She wished she could run away and have this baby.

"I'm going to die either way" She had a feeling, she didn't know why, but she just did.

Though her life was tied to the jewel, death could still reach her.

Kagome crawled to her bed and curled up and placed her hands back on her belly, feeling her son.

For now, she had him and he was all that mattered.

Not Sesshomaru, not power, not the jewel and not even her own life.

Just his, because he was her heart.

Still it made her sad, Sesshomaru didn't want her heart even though she would freely give it to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**an: You really should listen to leave our lovers by echos while reading this chap. Before warned, you may cry.. I totally balled by eyes our writing my own fic***

* * *

But the next night when her labor started, she was alone and oh so afraid.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened and he went to sit up. His father pushed him back down forcefully. "Unless you plan on seeing her through it, do not go near her." His fangs showed deadly. "For whatever reason, these last few weeks she has tried to stay far away from you."

Sesshomaru was wanted to go to her.

Kagome got on all fours, panting, feeling her bottom burn and stretch, her belly hardened. She grunted, trying so hard to hold in her cry. She withered and tossed around the bed sheets. She stripped her clothes and sat on her knees, it was then that he entered and took note of her, not heeding his father words. He could not ignore the pull.

Her eyes fell on him as she went up on her knees, her water broke and covered the sheets.

The pain was just too real. She screamed. His eyes bled red and he growled out.

Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru's mother, her sister, they all came to her, pushing past him.

"Water." She breathed. "Put me in water."

They didn't understand, but they did as she asked and moved her birth to the warm waters of the bathhouse. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's mother got into the water and laid Kagome back against her, where he should be, should have been.

He watched Kagome cry. Watched Kagome scream, watched Kagome's eyes as they turned from color to dark.

He watched her control her power. Watched her sweat in pain. Watched her refuse all aid. Watched her arch and push.

His lips parted as she cried out over, and over, and over again.

The love in her eyes now gone, nothing was left but pain.

She reached and cried out his name.

He could stand her blood no longer. He could stand her screams no longer. He could stand her pain no longer.

He had done this to her.

He left the room, he left her. She knew he would. The sneer on his face when he looked at his new nephew told her enough.

Her eyes cried, never leaving the spot he once was as she brought their son into the world.

She was surrounded by people but at that moment she had never in her life felt more alone.

They laid the baby on her. He was beautiful. Small with a powerful cry. White hair, moon markings and pale skin, he looked so much like his father.

InuTashio came in after they laid her in bed and covered her, the baby curled into her arms.

Her eyes watched the door. "He won't come my dear." He said softly. He came closer and sat next to her.

Her fear washed over him. "What is it?" He asked her softly as not to disturb the nursing babe. Kagome slowly pulled back the covers on the infant.

"No one seemed to notice." She choked out, "He's so perfect." Tears ran down her face. She was hurting in so many ways.

"That is why you are afraid?"

"It's only a matter of time." She sobbed. "Before someone other than me and you notice."

Just then Kagura came in.

"Take him, please." She begged in a whisper. "Don't let her be the one, please." She pulled the nursing baby away from her and into his hand. He looked down. "Kagome."

"Take him" Tears could not be held back.

He stood, she covered her face with her hands. She knew it as soon as she noticed his lack of dog ears. She would never leave with her son.

Someone would take him. Kagura, his mother, him.

He would not protect her nor keep her. And if not, she could only hope he would protect him.

So, as InuTashio swiftly left, Kagome stopped Kagura from following. "I know it was you." She said.

Kagura stopped.

"I know it was you who told Naraku."

"My mate to be will not believe you."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway I need a favor."

"Oh?"

InuTashio walked outside to his son, bundle in hand. "Will you not even see your son?"

"He is not my son."

"But he is, and she knew that he would never leave with her, my son."

The wind blew through Sesshomaru's hair and then he heard the baby's coo. He was so focused on keeping everyone out that he didn't feel it.

"Kagura?"

"Her, your mother, it would have been someone Sesshomaru."

Then the baby cried out. "Won't you look at him?"

Sesshomaru slowly turned and walked the few steps to his father and under the moonlight, he met his son for the first time.

While he was laying eyes on him, Kagura was making her way through the wind with a miko in her arms, they were headed North.

Kagome's blood dripped down as they flew through the sky and into a secret portal.

Kagome was right about Kagura.


	15. Freesol

_I need you like no other... You still have all of me, me, me_

"He is a pureblood." His father handed the baby over to its father. "She gave me a pureblood?"

As he spoke, his pelt grew a second sprout. He had finally gained the power that which matched his father.

His son was beautiful and had his mothers' eyes. He could see her in them.

"Why do you have him?" He then asked not looking up from his newborn son.

"She gave him to me begged me to take him."

"She would leave him?" He finally looked up.

"No, Sesshomaru, but she knew it was only a matter of time before someone ripped him from her. She could not bear it."

Bear it she could not. Kagura handed her over to Naraku, who sighed a demonic bond that he would not strike war against the West ever again.

Kagura returned, no one even noticed she had gone. Sesshomaru and his father had been busy with the new baby under the moonlight, a night of power.

"She knew you would not protect her, keep her, love her, but I saw it in her eyes, her hope that you would come to care for your son."

Sesshomaru looked down at his tiny son, the baby cooed at its father. Sesshomaru looked up suddenly "I do not feel her."

InuTashio spread out his power searching for her and his tummy flopped.

He sped away, Sesshomaru fast behind him.

They entered her room to find her gone. Kagura was the only one to remain.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Do not be angry with me, I only did as she asked."

"And what was that?" InuTashio asked.

"To help her save her people."

"Naraku." InuTashio said.

Kagura came up to Sesshomaru and reached out to touch the baby, but he growled. "Do not touch my son."

She pulled back. "Your son?"

Far north, Kagome stood on a cliff, Naraku behind her. "What do you really seek from me?" She asked. The pain of her body, mind and soul left her just tired and almost numb.

"The jewel."

"Very well."

"Oh, and you're just going to hand it over?"

Kagome put her hand over her heart and pulled it out with the last bit of her power. "Hai." It was the only thing keeping her alive at this point, her body was failing.

She held out her hand behind her, her back to him. He slowly came forward to take it, but as his skin met with hers he screamed.

She instantly purified him with the jewel until he was nothing but ash.

"Dying is easy, peaceful, calm." Slow tears slid down her face as his ash blew away.

She could live without Sesshomaru's love, but she could not live without her heart. In the end, he had all of her. She too could see her reflecting in her sons' eyes, it was the only part of her that showed.

She closed her eyes. "I shall take you with me to the other world."

Immortal she was, but even immortals could die. Now that the jewel was gone she was human, normal. She would not cheat this death that sought to take her.

She wanted to drown her pain and sorrow.

After all, he now carried her heart in his arms.

Kagome threw herself off the cliff into the ocean...

She was finally freesol.

The end...

HMMMM a part two? Vote in the comments!


End file.
